Delta Champion
by Vearil-Beast
Summary: A young man named Traym aspires to be better than his older brother, Min, the strongest trainer in the world. He shows promise, but he has a destiny that brews beneath the surface. Follow this young man's journey through battles, love, drama, and sex while he finds his spot in the world. :: *Will have small and large timejumps*
1. The Box

The Delta region, the most famous region of all seven regions. Although it may be the most famous, it is also the least populated. Only top strength Pokemon trainers are allowed in the region. Of the six other regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, a trainer must have earned the champion title in at least four of them in order to even enter the Delta region. All the trainers in that region are world renowned. Now keep in mind, even challenging the champion is a feat in itself. First, you must win the Pokemon Conference, such as the Indigo or the Silver conferences in Kanto and Johto regions, in the respective region before you are invited to the league. Once you are invited you may challenge the top four trainers in that region. You must win against all four in succession before you can challenge the champion of that region. Min Dran is properly known around the world as the strongest trainer alive, but I prefer to call him big bro. My name is Traym Dran, and I hope to, one day, surpass my brother and become known worldwide as the strongest trainer in the world.

I admire and look up to my brother as my main role model. I have always wanted to be like him. Every day when I was growing up, I would flip through all pay per view battling channels looking for my brother, and every time I found him on of the features, I begged my mother to pay for it so I could see my awesome brother battling on the television. He would always win. And I knew he would win every time. Even so, I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen every time I saw him on it. The way he battled was something for the eye to behold. After I saw him beat the champion of Delta, I swore to myself I would become the one to surpass him.

That brings me to where I begin as a young boy in the High Pokemon Academy, the most prestigious school for young trainers who wish and strive to become the strongest. Most of the trainers that move through the years there end up becoming really strong and well known. Much like Red, Blue, Cynthia, most elite four, and almost all of the gym leaders. I also go to this school in hopes of surpassing my brother, with a head start on my training. I also made lots of friends. Most of them would go on to be well known trainers themselves.

It all started when a small box came in the mail for me one morning on my 10th birthday…

Chapter 1: The box

"Traym!" A warming motherly voice called out from down the stairs next to a room in which I sat watching a recording of my brother winning at the Delta Forma, a large tournament that takes place in the Delta region. There was a bunk bed sitting about twelve feet behind where I sat at my desk with my eyes glued to the screen that sat in front of me. I finally took my eyes away from my television and look at the poke ball shaped alarm clock next to me. "You are going to be late for school!"

"I'll be right there!" I shouted back, and looked around my room which was filled with plush toys that looked like Pokemon, and all the posters on the walls of famous Pokemon trainers. I got up and looked out the window that had the most beautiful view of the mountainous region behind pallet town over an expansive pond with cat tails lining the shores. As I walked out of my door I looked up at the picture of me and my friends after we won a Junior Trainers' Pokemon Tournament between all the schools.

I was standing in the center holding the trophy that I placed for. Then we were ordered left then right then left again in the order that we each placed respectively: Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Trip Shun, Ethan Gold, Paul Pearl, May Sephora, Dawn Beauregard, Misty Yawa, and Lyra Crana. That was when I was eight. We didn't have our own Pokemon, we were given stock Pokemon to use. But, nevertheless we still won.

"You're brother sent you something in the mail today for your birthday!" my mother caught my attention very quickly and I ran out of my room towards the stairs, but I missed the second step and fell all the way down them.

"Ow," I groaned, "who put those stairs there anyway?"

"The people who built this house," she was staring down at me, "Obviously."

"What did Bro send me?"

"This," she held out her hand with a small box in it. I greedily grabbed from her hand, "You're going to be late get going before you get yelled at by Mr. Yan again. It is your first day, don't want to start off on a bad note do you?"

"Thanks mom, bye! I'll write to you.'" I shouted as I ran out the door. A small bark came from my mom's Electrike. I ran back a little bit and handed it a treat from my pocket and pet its head. I felt a little jolt from the pokemon signaling it was happy. I got up and started to run again. There are dorms at the school so kids who live far away can stay there for the term, the school is in the Johto region so I stay in one of the dorms, like most of my friends. I couldn't stop looking at the box my brother gave me. I kept running for the new port in pallet town that brings people to and from Johto. I finally looked up from the box that my brother gave me and saw one of my best friends, Ash Ketchum, heading for the port too.

"Hey, Ash!" I yelled to get his attention. He looked back and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Tray, you're actually on time this time," he replied.

"I had good incentive to get away from the television this time"

"Oh, really what's that?"

"This," I held out the box my brother sent to me.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, but this note says to wait till I'm alone to open it."

"Can you open it now, we are alone?"

"No, let's at least wait until we are at the school with people we can trust."

"Okay," his face shortened, "I wonder what it is though"

"So do I," We walked all the way to the port and immediately boarded the ship that was there waiting for us. It seemed like an eternity went by as the ferry pulled into the port of the school. As we got of the ship we saw a large castle like building that sat near the ocean and a beach where students can relax. I couldn't wait until I was inside with all my friends. We were guided to the large dinner hall where all school announcements are made. We made our way through the crowds and tables until we saw the brown and orange hair of our friends. We ran over to table and a brown-haired girl wearing a red bandanna with a white poke ball pattern on it jumped up and ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"And you I missed the most," she said as she laid a small kiss on my cheek.

"May," I blushed, "it's great to see you too." She sat back down and patted on the seat of the bench next to her telling me to sit there.

"Do you like my new bandanna?"

"Yes, it looks very good on you."

"Shhh, guys the orientation has started," an orange hair girl said in her nagging tone as everyone had started to settle and quiet down. That was Misty, she was a more flavored character. The orientation was a ceremony to invite new and upcoming students and welcome back old students. Basically the head just states all the rules of the school and lays out a vague and flexible calendar for the new term, which last two or three years, depending on the class you are in. This time I'm in here for three years for the training class. Once a trainer in the school turns ten, the legal age for a battling license, they instated them into the training program. I turn ten today so I will be examined and issued my license today.

After orientation, we were sent to our dorms to relax for the rest of the day. All the dorms are fixed to the trainers, meaning that we all use the same one every term, so you don't need to pack up at the end of the term. Ash and I both have the same dorm, every dorm is two-person so everyone is with someone. It's always fun to practically live with someone different than your mother for a while.

A blue haired girl with a white beanie and a black/pink dress and tall pink boots, came walking over to me and ash. Next to her was walking another girl with red hair and sunglasses, wearing a large orange vest over a brownish-red shirt and jeans.

"Hey," yelled the blue-haired one, "Ash, Tray. Over here!"

"Hey, Dawn," I called back. We walked over to the two girls. "We didn't see you at the opening, Where were you two?"

"We decided to sit alone this time," the red haired girl spoke up, peering into Dawn's eyes and smiling.

"E-e-eh," Ash stuttered. He wasn't comfortable around romantic couples.

"On another note, have you seen May and Misty?" I asked, "They trailed off after orientation and we haven't seen them."

"No, you are the first of the group we've seen," Dawn seemed surprised, but then her face narrowed and she looked at Ash, "surprised to see that you aren't with your girlfriend though." Zoey giggled at this.

"She's not my girlfriend, Flatty" Ash said. He poked her breast.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Zoey retorted, "Besides, Misty is flat too." She stuck out her tongue. I grabbed her tongue and Ash chuckled.

"Hey now, let's be nice." I said. Zoey reclaimed her tongue hastily.

"What do you know?" Zoey inquired

"Well I know," I glared at Ash, who was still chuckling at the tongue, "That May's tits are larger." Ash and Zoey both gained distinct looks of defeat. Silence followed for a short while before Dawn started to laugh as she cupped her hands in the air over her chest, stuck her tongue out, and puffed her cheeks. We all then started to laugh after that.

"Well, alright," I said, "We are heading to our dorm so we can relax before our exams." Both Ash and I are already ten, most of the others are turning ten in the next few months.

"Alright, good luck," Dawn wished and smiled

"We don't need any luck, we are the strongest trainers, so there is no need for luck."

"Okay, I don't know how your brother will feel about that statement."

"I'm gonna beat him one day, trust me."

"Well, that you will need at least a little luck to do," Zoey smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Flatty" I patted her chest and started walking away.

"Hey, that's Dawn!" she yelled to me.

" Hey, what the hell?" Dawn punched Zoey's arm. I smiled and held up my hand waving bye to them as we headed off to our dorm. It was a quiet walk and the scenery was as beautiful as ever, with the gardens planted along the walkway. The berries lining the outside with plenty of flowers throughout the soil and paths leading off into deeper parts of the large garden. The garden is so large, that careless kids have gotten lost wandering through the place. Though, there are places throughout the garden that are easy to get to.

We walked into a tall, brick building that looked like a smaller castle compared to the actual school. On the inside, there was a bright red carpet in a large area with two large staircases on both sides that lead to platform which held another single staircase. There were three floors to the dormitory and we were on the third. We walked up the two staircases and turned down the hall to our left. About three doors down, was our room.

When we opened the door, we saw our dorm exactly the way we left it last year before the summer. One large bed along the right wall and another along the far wall. A television on a desk next to a few gaming systems that I brought over last term. There also sat a computer on the other side of the desk that Ash brought in the last term. Next to the desk was a large wardrobe and a door that left to a bathroom. A larger version of the picture that spread above my door at home, was on the far wall above the window. In the window was a fan that they borrowed from Mr. Yan and forgot to give it back. The window looked out over the ocean and the beach where a snack stand stood off to one side and a table patio off to the other.

"Finally," Ash said aloud, "we can relax for a bit before we get called for our exam."

"Here," I pulled out the box from my brother, "we can open it now." Ash's eyes widened and he rushed over to my bed which was on the far wall under the window. I opened the box and inside was a red and white ball that anyone could easily recognize as a poke ball.

"A poke ball?" Ash questioned the box.

"I can't tell what's in it. Here's a note," I pulled out a piece of paper with my brother's handwriting. I read it.

 _There are plenty of these out in the wilds of Delta, so I thought to send one to you on your tenth birthday. It is very special, so take really good care of it. Happy Birthday bud._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Min_

"I wonder what it is," Ash wondered out loud.

"Let's see." I grabbed a ball and pushed the button in the middle. The room filled with a bright white light. The light formed a bright sphere in the middle of the room. As it dimmed, a pink cat-like creature had unrolled itself and stretched and yawned letting out a small noise. It started floating around the room and looked at the walls and letting out small 'mew's as it wandered through the air.

"No, way," Ash stumbled, "is that a-"

"Yes," I said with my jaw opened, "a Mew, is in the room." It continued to float and wander until it saw us and flew over to me floating at eye level and only three inches from my face. It grabbed my hat and smelled it and it seemed to be happy. It placed my hat back on my head. Someone knocked on the door.

"Traym Dran, Ash Ketchum," a voice called from behind the door, "you are being called for your exam." I quickly grabbed the ball and pressed the button again to call back the mew as Ash went to open the door. I threw the ball back in the box before Ash opened the door.


	2. The Exam

We were taken to a large room with lines that showed on the floor of battle stadiums. There was an area on one side with a table that had multiple pokeballs on it. Behind it was Mr. Yan, an old man with a bald head and a long white mustache. He wore a long lab coat and brown pants. He was fiddling with the balls and moving them from one place to another. He looked up, saw us, and walked over to us.

"Hello, boys," He said, "Do you understand how these exams work?"

"Yes," we said.

"Okay then first things first," he started humming and brought us over to the table. He handed each of us a ball. "You must first know the Pokemon inside each ball, when you are ready call out its name and pokedex number, its type/types, and four possible moves it could learn." He took a seat next to the table and picked up a clipboard.

A Pokemon trainer must be able to tell what Pokemon is inside a pokeball. It is a skill that is normally taught to younger kids so they can easily master it later on. I already knew what was in the palm of my hand. For as long as I can remember I have always been able to sense pokemon. I even knew which pokemon Ash had.

"Number 34, Nidoking," I called out, "poison/ground. Dragon pulse, focus punch, double kick, and megahorn."

"Correct, Ash whenever you are ready."

"Nidoqueen, Scratch, double-kick, poison sting, tail-whip...Number 31."

"Type?"

"Oh, poison/ground."

"Correct." Mr. Yan stood up and walked over to the battlefield. "You two will now battle me with those pokemon." He gestured for us to go to the opposing side. We ran over as fast as we could and stood in the box for competitors. We then called our pokemon and they appeared on the field in a flash of light. Ash pulled out his move reader, to read his Nidoqueen's move. The move reader is to help trainer's find out an unknown Pokémon's moveset. A skilled trainer can detect the moves from the poke ball. A skill my brother made sure I had mastered myself. Mr. Yan sent out two Onix. I decided to start the match.

"Nidoking, use slam," I called out

"Nidoqueen, ice beam," Ash commanded. I looked over to him. He seemed nervous. Nidoqueen sent a jet of ice down the field, Nidoking whipped around and smacked the Onix with its tail, forcing it into the ice beam. A pokemon can tell which opponent to attack by reading the trainer, much like the techniques I use to tell a pokemon's moveset. Ash looked at me and smiled, the battle had gotten to him. He wasn't nervous anymore.

"Oni, use bind, Onix, use rock throw," Mr. Yan was also getting thrilled. The one Onix swooped in and grabbed Nidoqueen while the other shot a rock into the immobile Nidoqueen.

"Double kick, then rock smash," I shouted quickly. The Nidoking jumped into the air and spun towards the binding Onix. When he reached it, he placed two powerful kicks on the Onix's head. Then Nidoking's arm started to glow, and he took a final spin and placed a direct hit with his rock smash. The Onix backed away in haste. Nidoqueen was set free and Ash turned to me and nodded. I nodded back.

"Onix, bide. Oni, tackle." The Onix quickly set for Nidoking.

"Nidoqueen, focus punch!"

"Oni, switch course." The Onix changed course to head for Nidoqueen this time. I acted fast so the focus punch wasn't interrupted.

"Nidoking, hyper beam!" a large white beam shot from Nidoking's horn. The blast threw the Onix into the wall and it had been knocked out. Leaving the one Onix to bide its time. Nidoqueen then let out a loud shout as she charged at the Onix with a punch into the side of its head. The Onix fell over and landed with a thud on the ground. It had fainted. Ash was overjoyed to see that we had won. Mr. Yan walked over to us.

"Here they are," He started, "Your newly issued battling license." He held them out for us to take it. I reached for mine and he had pulled them away, "No battling on school grounds without supervision, got it?"

"We got it." He held them back out and we each grabbed the piece of plastic with our name on it, which we so desperately strived for. I saw a picture of me, messy black hair that kind of stuck up on the left and fell in front of my eyes a little. Peering through the black hair was a pair of purple eyes. My eyes were extremely strange in color and was such a vivid purple, that every now and then people would say that they have a shine to them. Though I never really understood what they meant. I had to figure that it was somehow related to my connection with pokemon. gestured for us to follow him which we did. He brought us back over to the table, from which he pulled two poke balls.

"I'm sorry, but these are the only two that are left for today." He held a hand to the pokeballs, "You may come back tomorrow if you wish instead."

"No," I exclaimed, "this one is perfect." I grabbed the on the right. It felt warm like a friendly flame sitting in a glass ball. A fire or dragon type pokemon would be my first choice. I had always seemed to have a fascination with those two types. Though I have definitely felt more at home with a psychic type, like Mew.

"Ahh, Charmander, nice choice." Ash picked up the other one. "That one has been troublesome ever since oak sent it in hoping we'd find a trainer for it."

"Wait. Oak sent this one in?" Yan nodded, "Then this one is definitely for me."

"Alright," said Yan.

"But wait. My brother already sent me a pokemon from delta for me."

"Really? What did he send?"

"Uh…w-well…kinda…h-he sent me a Mew."

"Interesting," He stroked his mustache, "It seems to be that your brother wants you to start off strong. But hear this, it is not allowed in any official school battles. Understand?" I nodded. He gestured signaling that were free to go. We left the room pokemon in hand.


	3. The Advanced Class

About a week has passed since I received Charmander and Mew, which as I discovered, didn't like being in the ball. Ash had gotten a Pikachu that day. It wasn't very friendly though. It seemed to want to attack any chance it got. It also, like Mew, didn't like being in its ball at all. So Ash went out on a walk trying to make friends with it. He came back all cut up and the Pikachu was in the same condition. They did seem, however, to have bonded some way. Ash said he had been attacked by a flock of spearow. And Pikachu attacked them after Ash had saved it from drowning. Some of us believed him, others, however, did not. But he didn't care.

Also placement exams took place to see which class we were put in. pretty much me and all my friends that had turned ten by then were put into the advanced class, which basically means you skipped the first three years of the training program. So we started our second training term that day while we waited for the others to turn ten.

So far, it has only been Paul, Ash, May, Zoey, and Me. We all had intense battles, but we all came out on top.

"STAND UP!" A loud voice pierced the air. Everyone in the room stood up. I looked to my right, and I saw ash. Then, to my right, May, and in front, Paul. Zoey was on the farther side of the room. Everyone looked around the square room until they saw a tall man with blonde hair walk through the door. "My name is Mr. Yamahta. Today will be your rank battles to determine your rank in the class. Today we will find out who the strongest in the class is, and inevitably, the weakest. Everyone out to the arena."

Everyone walked through the door on the side of the classroom and out into the large battle arena on the other side.

"One pokemon each." I had chose Charmander, since I can't use Mew, Who is probably asleep on my bed right now. "You will battle everyone in the group, and the outcome will determine your rank in this group. Later on the top few trainers will battle the other groups' top trainers to determine the ranking for the whole class. The battles are in succession and there will be no resting or healing items between the battles. Once you have lost, you are to stop challenging opponents for that day. This will continue for the next few days. So obviously the person with the most wins at the end is the highest ranked."

These battles lasted for about a few hours a day for a whole three weeks. Once a trainer was defeated, they could still be challenged, they just can't count those battles. Most of the people who lost early would go and battle other people who had lost. On the first day I won all my battles. I even waited a little for battlers to get at least a few wins before I eliminated them. I had easily reached the top rank with over 100 wins in the group and about 80 or so from the other group. Since I had the highest rank, I had to battle the teacher, who had used a strong Makuhita.

"Charmander, use tackle," I started of the battle. Charmander rushed towards the Makuhita.

"Dodge and use vital throw." Yamahta had effortlessly instructed his Makuhita, which tried to move but was too slow. Charmander had got its shoulder. Even so, the Makuhita turned around and grabbed Charmander's tail and spun it into the ground.

"Get up and use flamethrower." Charmander immediately flipped back on its feet and let out a large burning flame that shot from its mouth. It made a direct hit on Makuhita who went flying back.

"Use arm thrust," the pokemon landed and started for Charmander thrusting its palms at it.

"Don't let them make contact." Charmander fluidly dodged each attack that the Makuhita placed, "on my mark," I waited for an opening, "... now."

Charmander instinctively lunged its head into Makuhita's stomach. It landed a few feet backwards unconscious. I recalled Charmander. I had won.

The top five rankings were as follows: I placed first, Ash was second, a boy named Harrison - third, Paul was fourth, and a girl named Candy placed fifth. The top five ranked students in the first years were allowed to use the beach's battlefield without supervision, and can supervise the battles that are there. They also get to participate in the second term's battle festival which takes place halfway through the each term, or every one and a half years. This tournament only allowed the top five of the second term's first year and all of the second and third years of the term as well.

I easily held the title of the fifth Deltic trainer. The five deltic trainers are trainers that have shown amazing promise as a pokemon trainer by possessing intricate knowledge of battling, and being able to bring out the true strength of their pokemon. These trainers have proven to be the strongest trainers that world has seen. And all of them grew up learning here. It is something that i have over my brother though. He may be the strongest trainer in the world but I'm the fifth Deltic. Which means I will be as strong as him one day, and then later, even stronger.

After about a month, all our other friends were placed in the advanced classes after they turned ten. They went through a different set of battling to be ranked. They battled three or more people at different scales of the rankings, so that their rank can be triangulated. This way of getting into the system is thusly named triangulation. After this, Gary and Trip took up two spots on the board pushing Candy and Paul off.

"Hey, Tray," Ash said, "They finally came back. They are in bad shape though."

News had traveled through the school that a couple of kids from the upper class decided to confront Mewtwo. That was two weeks ago however, and they just got back. Catching Mewtwo was something I wanted to do because the only other trainers to catch one are Red and my brother. We don't even know if there are any more than those two. Well at least until these guys tell us if they encountered the one they heard in the rumors.

We walked into the infirmary where they were being held. It looked more like a hospital than a school infirmary. We asked the girl walking around and she pointed us towards the curtains on the other side of the room. We walked through the curtains and the two kids were lying in separate beds with bandages covering their bodies.

"Is it real?" I asked quickly

"Tray-" Ash started.

"What, I'm not here to talk, I'm here to find something out."

"Yes," the boy on the left had said, "It is very much real, however, you won't be able to catch it. Don't think you can, 'cuz you can't. We couldn't lay a scratch on it. It's too powerful."

"My brother caught one and so will I. I just need to train a bit." I walked out of the space and out of the room where I ran into our teacher, Mr. Yamahta. He looked at me and then at the infirmary.

"It doesn't take much thinking to figure out what you're thinking," the tall man said loudly, "and I'm gonna tell you a little secret," he leaned in, "there is going to be a release of trainers above the ranking of 15 in all of the years. They will be allowed out for two months to explore the regions and if they so choose, get gym badges, and enter a conference if they make it. Who knows what could happen. Two months is a long time."

Yamahta walked away. And I was just standing here thinking about the possibilities. Ash finally walked out.

"We should get to class," Ash said. I nodded and we headed off to class where Mr. Yamahta had announced the release. We could each bring another trainer from the class. I chose May as she wanted explore the Johto region which was the region I wanted to conquer first. Ash went with Misty to Kanto, and Trip and Paul took Dawn and Zoey through Hoenn. Ethan decided to take Lyra through Johto. Because we were going through the same region, Ethan and Lyra decided to take a different route than me and May. We were leaving tomorrow so I gathered my things really fast and went down to the beach for some training before I hit the road.


	4. The Johto Region

When I woke up, I immediately jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower. By the time I got out, Ash had woken up and Pikachu was already running around with Mew. He got up and took his turn in the shower. I sat down on the bed in just the towel that I wrapped around myself. There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. May was standing there looking down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well they let me come down here since we are leaving to-" she had turned to face me and smiled, then her face went beat red "Whaaaa-"

"What's your problem?"

"You're naked."

"No I'm not, I have a towel on."

"So, what if it fell off?"

"Then you would have been happy, wouldn't you?" She blushed even more at this.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you gonna come in, or not?"

"Yeah, I guess." She came in through the door. Mew had floated to the top of the wardrobe and Pikachu had been trying to climb it to get to it, but he seemed to be having trouble. When they saw May, they stopped climbing the wardrobe and ran over to meet her. I then opened the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of boxers. I pulled them up under the towel, before I took it off. I then grabbed my normal attire, a plain black undershirt with a button down red and black plaid over shirt, which I left open along with a pair of dark blue jeans. I reached for my hat, which was a bright red with a black pokeball emblem that was a little of center on the front.

I looked back over to her. She had started playing with the two pokemon on my bed. I walked back over to my bed and grabbed my bag with all my stuff in it, an extra pair of clothes, a map, a small foldable fishing rod, some extra poke balls, a pair of trunks, and some pokemon food from the Café in the garden.

"Wanna head out to the beach, wait for the others," I asked.

"Yeah," she stood up and Mew flew over to me. Pikachu ran over to the bathroom door and laid down next to it to wait for Ash. I went over and pet Pikachu which let off a small happy jolt into my hand.

We walked down to the beach where we saw Paul, Dawn, Trip, and Zoey. We greeted them and Ethan and Lyra had come through the bushes from the path. After Ash came down we all boarded the boat that would take us to our destinations. We got off at Goldenrod for a short break. When we got off, we all agreed to buy poke gear to stay in touch. We all registered each other's numbers in the gear. Then everyone but Ethan, Lyra, May, and me had to get back on the boat. We said our goodbyes for the next two months, and we went off to the center to for a rest. When we got there, Ethan and Lyra decided to get going towards New Bark and we went separate ways. We had our pokemon get rested for the night. Later in the night Nurse Joy came into the room we rented for the night.

"You have a call," she seemed to be confused.

"Oh," I replied, "okay." I got up from the bed I was laying in as well did May. We walked out of the room and headed for one of the PC's. I looked at the screen and it was my brother. I dashed for the seat and sat down

"Bro!" I yelled cheerfully.

"Hello, Tray," he greeted, "I got your letter earlier, congratulations on your placement in the advanced class, top-ranked nonetheless. And now I hear from mom that you have gone to Johto to start an early journey. I'm really proud, I wasn't even rank one when I was placed in that class."

"Well it helps when you have someone to really look up to." I smiled.

"Yeah? Well I guess it does. I spoke to Elm and he seems really excited to meet you. He has something special for you."

"Well we weren't planning on heading that way, May really wanted to see Lake Rage."

"May is with you?" May popped out into the view of the camera.

"Hello," She said excitedly

"Oh, well, you should go see the professor."

"Okay, I don't think May will mind a little detour." I looked over to her and she shook her head.

"Hey where is the pokemon I sent you?"

"Looking around." Mew had been looking around the center for a while. A lot of people had noticed the Mew that I had sitting on my shoulder. They normally look confused, but they keep to themselves about the questions they have. "Hey, Mew. Come here."

The Mew was looking at a map of Johto. It turned around and rushed over to me. It had landed on my shoulder and looked at the screen. It waved at my brother who it knew as the guy who caught it.

"Hello, Mew," Min said. "Well I got to get going. Red wants to go to the new gym in town."

"Hey Red's there?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Got it. Red, Tray says hi." In the background Red could be heard saying 'Hello'.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, see ya later bro." He signed off and the screen went blank. I looked over at May.

"I'm gonna go out and see if there is anyone wanting to battle," I told her. I got out of the chair

"This late?" she asked

"Well yeah, a battle under the stars," I walked out the door, "is always the best."

May came walking with me as I set out into the city. All the tall buildings with square lights lit up and down the sides of them. The beautiful gold and orange brick walkways that weaved through the buildings were lit by semi-bright yellow lights strewn across the bottom of the buildings with the occasional street light at the corners or along the streets. It was beautiful sight to behold. The trees and berry plants, that were laid out perfectly, made great scenery.

While we walked through the paths we stumbled across a field in which trainers could battle. There were plenty of trainers there, they were all watching a battle that took place between a trainer with a black shirt and red hair and his Furret, and a trainer with a green shirt and black hair and his Eevee which already looked tired out.

"Furret, use tackle and finish it off," The trainer with the red hair called out.

"Dodge it," the other trainer called to his Eevee, which tried to jump out of the way, but was to slow and got slammed pretty badly. The Eevee was out cold. The other trainers cheered.

"Who thinks they can beat me?" the winner announced.

"I can," I challenged, as I walked onto the field. I told Mew to go back to May

"Let's see then." He sent back out his Furret which had been healed. I sent out Charmander.

"Furret, Quick attack," he started. The Furret burst out in amazing speed at Charmander.

"Dodge it!" Charmander jumped into the air just in time to get out of the way. The Furret had been stopped underneath him. "Flamethrower!"

A burst of flames rushed directly into the Furret. It rolled over out of the fire and struggled to stand.

"Furret, hyper beam!" The furret opened its mouth and large white beam shot out heading for Charmander.

"Dodge again!" Charmander ran to the side and the blast just missed it, "Now, use tackle!" Charmander charged at the furret. Charmander rammed it and the furret went flying in the air.

"And finish it off with head but!" Charmander jumped and smashed the furret directly. It had landed on its feet, but soon fell over unconscious. Charmander ran over to me and jumped into my arms. I returned Charmander to its pokeball. May had also run over to me and also gave me a hug. The other trainer returned his Furret as well. He walked over to me. I held out my hand and he shook.

"You're a strong trainer," he stated.

"Well, yeah, but it would be for naught if my pokemon wasn't so strong." I held out the poke ball.

"Ah. Well my name is Jimmy Fay."

"My name is Traym Dran, but I prefer to be called Tray."

"Wait, like from the Dran Family?" He was shocked.

"Yeah, my brother is Min, you may know him."

"Yes, how could I not know who he is."

"Ah, well, right now I am looking to surpass him. And the only way I can do that is to train hard and beat each champion." I reached an outstretched hand to the sky. "Once I have done that," I closed my fist and brought it back down, "I will become the strongest trainer."

"Well that's quite a dream," He chuckled a little, "so I guess you are looking to beat all the gym leaders and head for Lance after the conference."

"Of course." May had reached her arm around me, "And I will be with him every step along the way." I didn't really realize that I had started, but I couldn't stop smiling to that.


	5. Charmeleon and the Plain Badge

Chapter 5: Charmeleon and the Plain Badge

"I'm gonna challenge her right now," I yelled as I walked out of the pokemon center.

"Maybe you should wait until you get better," May interupted.

"You don't think I'm a good trainer?" I acted sad and dropped my head.

"No, you are a really good trainer," she replied apologetically, "You are an amazing

trainer. It's just that gym leader's are really tough."

"Yeah I know, I'm not dumb," I shot back up, "It doesn't matter how tough they are, I am tougher." I pointed to my thumb into my chest.

"Fine, If you must, but we better hurry so we can catch back up to Ethan."

"Alright, mom," I snarked. She hit my arm. I began to walk towards the gym looking forward to the battle ahead of me.

The gym was a large dome shaped building. There were trainers all around. I didn't know why there were so many trainers here. They all seemed to be waiting for something. I continued walking to door. As I came closer to it, more of the trainers noticed me. They seemed to be watching me as I walked to the door. Was it Mew that was attracting so much attention. No, Mew was sleeping in my bag. I had approached the door, there was a small intercom next to the door. I hit the button and a voice came out through it.

"What are you here for?" the voice demanded.

"To challenge Whittney." I proclaimed.

"Wait, You are?" his voice got lighter and less demeaning, "That's great." A loud beep sounded through a speaker and the door opened. All of the trainers to follow us into the building, cheerfully chattering amongst themselves. We went down a corridor that opened into a battle stadium. The trainers all went up into the stands as a pink-haired girl walked out of the door on the far side of the stadium. She walked across the stadium and stopped in front of me. She sized me up.

"I'm stronger than I look, ya know." Her voice was arrogant but soft, "You sure you want to challenge me?"

"Of course I'm sure." I was confident I would win, "I wouldn't expect any less."

"Alright then, how many badges and do you have then?"

"None this will be my first." Along with this information, the average mood in the stands dropped severely.

"There is no way you can battle me officially and not have gotten two badges prior. The battle would be too easy for me and wouldn't be fair to you. Besides it seems you only have one pokemon on you."

"Well for the record I do have two pokemon, And I don't need two badges to be stronger than you." May smacked my arm, "What?"

"Don't use that pokemon." she said.

"What why, I need it to battle her." I replied. She had withdrew.

"I doubt it. You need something to prove your strength to me." Whitney interrupted arrogantly.

"Hey, just battle me."

"I can't it will make me look bad to have beaten someone weak."

"Trust me I'm not weak."

"He, really isn't. He's a Delt-" May stopped short. If people found out I was the next Deltic trainer, I would become an easy target for some people. I was never told why, but I figured it was probably be best not to prod. "Nevermind, he is just really strong." she saved herself.

"I'll give you one chance." reluctantly, she held out her hand. I reached out and shook her hand. "Now you probably don't know but, you need to stand on-"

"Yes I do actually, so go to your side please." I said smugly. I took of my bag and handed it to May with a grin on my face. Mew unzipped the bag and flew out and followed me over to the trainer box. Whitney was dumbfounded. Her mouth was wide open, along with the whole crowd. When I came to a rest in the middle of the box Mew landed on my shoulder and looked out to the stands where all the curious trainers were now standing, looking straight at it. Mew waved at all the onlookers.

Whitney walked to the other side of the field and pulled out a pokeball. It radiated a pink light, a sort of alien glow.

"Let's get this battle started." She threw the ball and in a burst of light, a clefairy appeared. It let out happy sounds as it was ready for the battle. I grabbed Charmander's ball and released him. He was also ready for battle. "Use Metronome."

The Clefairy started to wiggle its fingers in a rhythmic pattern. Charmander watched the fingers wiggle and started to become mesmerized as the the were shifting through moves the pokemon would otherwise never be able to use. The Clefairy's fingers stopped. Suddenly, a burst of flame filled the space between the two pokemon.

"Charmander, block it using flamethrower," I reacted quickly as well did Charmander as he opened his mouth and spun cloaking himself in fire absorbing the impact of the flames. the crowd let out a collective "Ooh" as the flames dissipated and danced around the stadium. "Now charge."

Charmander started to run at the Clefairy. Whitney instructed it to do a double slap. The pokemon attempted to strike Charmander. Without a single command he dodged each swipe as it came down onto him. "Now headbutt," Charmander thrusted its head into the Clefairy. It flew back and slid to Whitney's feet. It struggled to get up.

"Now finish it!" Charmander released a large flamethrower directly at the Clefairy. It fell back down unconscious. May whooped and the whole crowd followed her in cheering for me. I had made my mark and shown them what I was made of. Now I bet they won't look down on me now. Whitney called back her Clefairy reluctantly and she seemed heavily upset. When Charmander turned around, it smiled, but it started to glow brightly. He began to change shape and started to get larger. After about a minute, the light dispersed. He had evolved into a Charmeleon. The color drained from Whitney's face. She hastily sent out her next pokemon.

A Miltank stood before her. It was prancing about as if it was oblivious to what was going on. I had little time to revel in Charmander's evolution. I quickly pointed at the Miltank and yelled, "Dodge!" as it responded to the order of rollout. Charmeleon jumped over the rolling Miltank before it turned around and rolled back.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Charmeleon held his hand out and grabbed the rolling cattle and completely halted the rotation. "Mega punch."

Charmeleon reached his fist back and sized up the Miltank. With a flash, he drilled his fist into the Miltank sending it into the air. Whitney retaliated, "Stomp, Miltank" The Miltank came back down harder then it went up. Charmeleon crossed his arms over his head and braced. The stomp hit Charmeleon and he slid back, but held his ground.

"Flamethrower!" Charmeleon lowered his arms and a large stream of flames poured from his mouth landing directly on the Miltank. It fell out of the air and hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. The announcer confirmed the match was over. Charmeleon rushed back to me as I held out my fist and he returned with a bump.

Whitney called back her Miltank. Her face showed pure disbelief at what happened. She immediately ran back through the door she had come from.

"My badge…" I said quietly.

"Great job you made her cry!" May scolded. She walked over to me.

"I didn't know she was going to cry," I defended. As I said that a trainer from the stands came down and walked over to me.

"It's alright," He said, "She always does that when she loses. But, she might be in there for a while since you broke her winning streak, and you don't even have any badges."

"Well, she shouldn't have made the assumption that I was weak." I shrugged, "It's not my fault."

"You should have gone easier on her." May prompted

"I thought I was."

"Clearly not." Said the trainer. "It's alright she is coming back out." Whitney walked back out of the room she went to, her eyes were red but she was smiling. When she got to me, she held out her hand.

"Here. You won," she looked at me as I held out my hand to receive the square badge she held in her hand. "You now own this plain badge."

"Sweet!" I looted the badge from her hand and held it close to my face. "My first Badge. So early on too."

May spoke up, "Alright, I'm sorry to just walk out but we are kind of on a fixed schedule." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the gym. I waved as Mew followed us out.

 **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I just couldn't figure out which direction to take the battle and in turn the story. I used a lot of this time wisely determining and planning out new and better plot points for the story later on as it develops. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, and expect the schedule to progress at a normal rate from now on. I can't make any promises but I will try my best.**


	6. The Pokedex

Chapter 6: Pokedex

We had made good time and had been in Cherrygrove within a week. I had earned my third badge at Falkner's gym in Violet city. I am almost halfway to my goal for these two months and I have only spent a week. Although we had to take a detour from our original route, we have had some fun camping and traveling this week. Today we had decided to stay in a pokemon center instead of camping like usual so we could get some actual rest before getting to Professor Elm's lab. I had captured a Hoothoot, which was necessary to get through this forest filled with Haunter.

"What are you writing?" May had placed her arm around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"A letter to bro," I turned my head, "What are you doing?" She lifted her head and looked at me.

"I don't know, just felt like it." she pulled away, "I'm gonna take a shower." She grabbed some clothes and walked through the door to the bathroom as she started to take her shirt off. Mew followed her. She had grasped the handle and started to close the door.

"Want me to join?" I asked sarcastically.

She had blushed and replied, "If you want to." I got up from the chair and continued to walk towards the bathroom. Her face began to turn a deep red as I walked ever so closer to her. In a rush she had slammed the door right as I reached for her. a rush of air flew through my hair as the door almost caught my face.

"Oh don't be like that, you will hurt my feelings," I smiled and went and laid down on one of the beds. I had fallen asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, Mew was lying close to wall facing me waiting for me to get up. I felt a distinguishable softness surrounding my arm that I could only recognize as May's chest. I had turned my head and saw May lying down next to me cuddling my arm and fitting it between her breasts. On one hand it felt nice to have my arm there, it was warm and it fit nicely. On the other, however, she had rolled on top of my arm and I couldn't feel my hand. I looked at the clock and decided I should wake her up. I slowly shifted my arm from underneath her and I poked her side. She had jerked awake clasping my arm.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just almost time to go," I replied. She looked around the room a little before she realized that she was still in control of hand.

"Oh, sorry," she had let go of my hand. she quickly got of off the bed and went into the bathroom. After we got ready we had set out towards New Bark. It wasn't a long trip, it only took us a few hours. When reached the town, we could easily see the lab and started for it. When we reached it Elm had come out to greet us.

"Hello, you must be Traym," Elm said. "Your brother had told you to come by I trust."

"Yes he did." He gestured to us to follow him inside. It was surprisingly quiet besides the low hum of a machine off to the side of the room. There was a desk at the far end of the room with a rather large computer sitting on it. Next to the desk was a table which supported a clear container which held three pokeballs inside. "Right there on the desk is what I wanted to give you. Oak had sent some over for me to give to new trainers. and I had set aside one for you when I learned you coming here to Johto."

I looked at the desk again. Sitting next to the computer was a small red device that was easily recognizable. A pokedex could only be issued by an established regional professor such as Elm or Oak. Every region has its own unique version of this device however each one of them can include all the pokemon with the right enhancements. He walked over to the desk picked it up and started back towards me. He paused and looked back at the container on the table.

"Oh, almost forgot," he opened the container and pulled out a pokeball, "Your brother told me you would probably like this one." He tossed the ball over to me. when I caught it, my hand started to feel a slight burning sensation. It made me flinch and I caught it with the other hand after it dropped.

"Well, he was right," I told him, "I favorite types are fire and dragon."

"Good, then here's the pokedex." he handed the device over and Mew grabbed it and floated around the room with it. "So this must be Mew."

"Yup, my brother gave it to me about a month ago on my birthday." I smiled as Mew as it put the red device in my shirt's inside pocket. I patted its head and it smiled and began to float around the room again.

"Well I don't want to hold you up," he said, "I do believe that Ethan and Lyra had decided to stay for a bit so you should go and see them before you leave."  
"I was going to stop by to see," I replied, "So I guess I'll go and see them."

"Alright then wouldn't want to keep you guys for too long," he waved, "see you later."

"Alright," we waved back and headed out. It had started to get dark out, "Hmm. Seems that it took longer to get here than I thought."

"Uhh...Tray?" May said wearily.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked back to her, something about that had taken her aback. "What is it?"

"Your eyes," she paused for a bit, "They're glowing!"

She pulled the pink pokegear that she got in Goldenrod and flipped the screen up. She put it up in front of my face. It acted like a mirror and showed me my face. My eyes had lit up, they even illuminated the sides of the screen. Mew started to fly around frantically There was a flash of light off in the direction of Cherrygrove. We averted our attention to the sky. As if in slow-motion, a white, human-shaped pokemon with a long, purple tail had flown across the sky in seconds that seemed more like minutes. It had made a loud boom as it flew over head. It had disappeared over the tree line near the beach. We ran down to the beach as fast as we could.

"What is that?" A familiar boy's voice came from the other side of the beach.

"I don't know." Another familiar voice from a girl replied to the boy. I had turned around and sitting on two beach chairs were Ethan and Lyra looking at the same ominous purple light in the sky that we were. It seemed to originate in the direction that the pokemon flew.

"Did you guys see that?!" I yelled across the beach to them. They turned their heads and saw us. Lyra had smiled and wave and Ethan had got up walked over to meet us halfway. May had continued past Ethan and ran into a hug with Lyra who had gotten out of her chair just in time to receive the happy hug.

"What is up with your eyes?" he asked.

"Are they still like that?"

"I guess, they are glowing."

"I don't know, but did you see that pokemon fly overhead just before?"

"No I didn't."

"It looked like a…"

"Like a what?"

"No," I looked towards the ground and then at the purple glow as it faded away, "it couldn't be."

"It can't be what?"

"Nothing don't worry about it." I had only one thought run through my mind, Mewtwo.


	7. The Dream And the Kiss

**I'm sorry** **for the really, really long delay on this chapter. I haven't been able to write as much as I have wanted to, as my dumb ass spilled soda on my keyboard and never really got around to getting it fixed. Also my chapters didn't really fit what i was going for, so I took some time to think about what I would feel the most excited to read. Again, I'm extremely sorry for the delay. Hopefully now I'll be able to upload more often, now that I have thought over what I want for this story. Thanks for your patience.**

A white room. I couldn't even tell where the wall ends and the floor begins. There was something blurry. It was purple and it was moving. It started to get clearer. A hard to see white figure had been attached to the purple blur.

"Who are you?" A deep, cold voice filled the air and reverberated on the walls. the figure had started to shift into and out of focus.

"I am Traym Dran," I replied, "and who are you?"

"That is none of your concern!" the voice boomed.

"Well I told my name it is only right for you to tell me your's."

"No, only I need to know, I also would like to know your intentions with being here."

"I don't even know how I got here, let alone having any intentions with this place."

"THEN LEAVE!" The voice shook the room.

"I don't know the way out."

"Of course a foolish little human wouldn't be able to get out." The figure had finally come into focus. The tall white pokemon with the purple tail stood before me with his eyes closed.

"Mewtwo?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Now," he paused, he had quickly opened his eyes and turned to me, "LEAVE!"

I closed my eyes as I blasted backward and was thrown into a wall.

I jerked up into a sitting position.

"It was a dream?" I said out loud.

"What was that?" I looked over my shoulder. May was sitting in a chair next to the window looking at me. Mew was laying on her lap.

"Nothing." I turned and looked back at the mat I was laying on. After we had met Ethan and Lyra on the beach, we came back and stayed at Ethan's house. We had stayed in their guest room that had no beds but did have a chair for some reason. May had gotten out of the chair and Mew got up and floated onto my head. She kneeled next to the mat I was sitting on.

"Hey," She said. I looked at her. She moved her face closer to mine, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, no it was nothing," I reassured her. I smiled, "just a very realistic dream. That's all."

"Oh really," she turned around and sat next to me and leaned back placing her hands on the other side of my legs and crossed hers, "What was it about?"

"Oh, um..." I didn't want to tell her. For some reason it unsettled me, I just blurted the first thing that came to mind, "You."

"Me?" She was surprised, "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"What did we do?"

"Um," I couldn't help but feel I had dug myself into a hole I wasn't getting out of. A noticeable amount of hesitation was filling the air. I took my eyes off of her and looked at the wall. "Um, what a lovely shade of blue this wall is. Don't you think so?"

"Hey, what did we do?"

"Well nothing really."

"Is that so?" She was noticeably beginning to get aggravated

"Yeah. So no need to worry." I got up and she sat back up. She continued to watch me as I walked out the door. She got up and followed behind me as I walked through the house to the kitchen where Ethan, his mom, and Lyra were eating breakfast. They had left us two plates. The breakfast consisted of two sunnyside up eggs, some toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

"How did you sleep?" Ethan asked.

" Well Tray seemed to have had a dream about me, and I think it was probably lewd," May blurted out. I had almost choked on the egg I had just put in my mouth.

"What? Why would you tell them that." I asserted

"Well you wouldn't tell me-"

"So what made you think I would want them to know."

"It was a punishment for not telling me." Lyra had started to giggle in the background.

"You wanna know what we did?"

"Yes, I d-" I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close to me. She had become quiet as I closed my eyes and I placed my lips against hers. Ethan's mom let out an "Oh my," Ethan and Lyra both gasped. May was surprised at first, but eventually she relaxed and pressed evenly back on mine. Her lips were soft and gentle. I wondered if she was enjoying it as much as I was. She pulled away. Her face was red, and she was looking at the floor. She had her hands balled up and pressed against her chest.

"Is that what really happened?" she asked timidly. She sheepishly looked back up at me.

"Yes it is." I looked her in the eyes. She started to mouth some words but couldn't muster the sound.

"I-I-I-" she was trying to say something but she couldn't make it come out.

"Alright," Ethan's mom said, kind of ruining the mood. She had gotten up, " you guys should get going, before it gets too late."

"Oh yeah, that's right the tournament in Cherrygrove, registration is today.." Ethan looked at the clock and stood up. Lyra clapped her hands together and reached her arm out. Ethan grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"What tournament?" I asked.

"The old pokemon center gets shutdown today and the new one is going to have small tournament tomorrow when it opens, you know, to celebrate."

"Well maybe I should sign up then."

"Alright."

"Any prizes?"

"Well yeah, First place gets a pokemon egg along with a ₱5000 prize."

"Well it looks as if I'll have an egg."

"I could get it," He retorted

"Not if I'm entering," I brazenly told him.

"You know full well I would be rank one in the class if that Candy girl didn't get that lucky shot in."

"We'll just have to see then."

"I don't know Tray, Ethan is a really good battler," Lyra inserted.

"I don't think anyone can beat Tray," May rebutted.

"His brother can," Ethan grunted.

"Not even he can!" I yelled back.

"I don't think so," the three were in unison.

"We should be going or we are going to miss the registration," Lyra walked to the door and put her shoes on. We all did the same. After Ethan said goodbye to his mom, we hit the road to go to Cherrygrove.

It was about five o'clock when we arrived, "When is registration?" I looked at Ethan.

"At seven." He looked towards the new pokemon center, "we should probably check into the new pokemon center. Y'know, before the rush comes in for the competition."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Lyra.

"Let's go then," I said. We headed to the center. Just then, a man with jet black hair and black eyes walked out of the center when we got to the door. He had been looking at me the whole time. A sudden ringing in my ears and a small headache started up causing me to hold my head in my hand and let out an audible sigh. May asked if I was alright and I assured her I was. We had continued to the pink desk with a pink-haired women, who looked familiar, I already new Nurse Joy and about her family of look-alikes, but this Joy has seen us before as we stayed in the old pokemon center before it closed this morning.

"Hello," she greeted us, "Are you here to heal your pokemon?"

"No just a check-up and to check in." I handed her Mew, Charmeleon, and Hoothoot, and the others also handed their pokemon over as well.

"Alright Chancy will show you to your room then." A pink pokemon came waddling over to us and gestured to follow it. When we arrived at the room, the Chancy scurried off. We walked in and there was already a problem. Only three beds.

"What the…?" I paused.

"I guess they were short on supplies so they only had one extra bed." Lyra chimed in.

"Well now what?" May asked.

"Someone is going to have to sleep on the floor? Or maybe share a bed?" I looked at the other three. May shifted her gaze between the other two. Lyra raised her hand and volunteered to sleep on the floor happily. Me and Ethan claimed the top bunk of the double bed. We both ran over to the ladder on the side of the bunks. I got to the ladder first and started to climb up. He grabbed my leg and started to pull me off the ladder. I felt the ladder start to tilt as I pushed down on his head. It came crashing down and we both fell to the ground.

Lyra began to set up her sleeping bag on the floor, disregarding the incident. Mew flew up to the top bunk and curled up.

"I guess I get it," I puffed out my chest. He scoffed and sat on the bottom bunk. I picked up the ladder and climbed up and pet Mew, "good job."

Mew and I have gotten even closer through the past week while traveling. I had decided to use Mew in the tournament instead of Charmeleon. I haven't really battled with it all that much. It's probably just itching to get into battle and get some wins in.

Just a couple more hours til registration…


End file.
